deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Ellie Langford
Ellie Langford is an employee of the Concordance Extraction Corporation and one of the very few survivors of the Necromorph outbreak aboard the Sprawl. Though young, Ellie seemed reluctant to trust anyone after having been betrayed earlier by other individuals and relied on her own. She is a Class 4 heavy equipment pilot for the CEC.Lights Out 2 Biography Surviving the Sprawl During the Necromorph outbreak aboard the Sprawl, Ellie managed to fend off several Necromorphs until she was found by Isaac Clarke. It appeared that she was trying to reach the Government Sector, the location of the Site 12 Marker. thumb|300px|right|Ellie Langford's First Appearance Shortly after the two parted ways, she encountered Nolan Stross, and despite her mistrust of him, she was convinced by Isaac to keep him alive. Isaac, Ellie, and Stross then decided to band together to escape the Sprawl, despite Stross' increasing dementia and insanity. Ellie provides Isaac with waypoints to aid their escape and the three eventually end up on a tram. The track is destroyed however, so Isaac decides to head back into the Ishimura, which is docked at the Sprawl, in order to activate the gravity tethers which will aid them. After Isaac does so and escapes in an escape pod, he receives a video transmission showing Stross about to stab Ellie in the eye with a screwdriver. As Isaac continues, he encounters Stross gripping the same screwdriver which used to assault Ellie with an eye impaled on it. As Stross threatens to do the same to Isaac, Ellie, her right eye socket closed and bleeding, walks up behind him and knocks Stross unconscious. After that Ellie manages to escape Stross. Isaac and Ellie continue to work together and manage to activate a giant underground drill that allows them to finally reach the Government Sector. Ellie then discovers a docked gunship and prepares to make a departure for her and Isaac. However, Isaac launches the ship while only Ellie is onboard and tells her that he couldn't save Nicole, but he can save her and pleads for her to survive. After Isaac destroys the Marker, he receives a transmission from Ellie, telling him she's not leaving him behind. Ellie then crashes the gunship through the Sprawl's roof and she manages to escape with Isaac before the station explodes destroying the Marker and the Necromorphs. As the two fly off, Isaac sits in his chair and then looks over to the passenger seat, reminiscent from the ending of the first Dead Space. However, this time around he sees Ellie who looks at him, smiles, and asks "What?". Trivia *Sonita Henry provides her voice and likeness to Ellie. *Whenever Ellie is fighting necromorphs, she is invincible, and can kill Slashers with one shot with her Plasma cutter. *After Isaac told Ellie that he needed to get to the government sector Ellie says, "What do you think we were trying to do?" There is nobody else around Ellie for there to be a "we", but there are several dead bodies next to her, implying that she wasn't alone until very shortly before Isaac arrived. *Like Lexine Murdoch, Ellie Langford may very well be Marker immune, due to showing no sign of any psychological effects from the Marker and no indication of insanity. *Besides Isaac, she is the only known survivor of the outbreak on the Sprawl. *Shortly after Isaac sees Stross shoving a screwdriver into her eye, you encounter him with the screwdriver, her eye is sitting on it facing Isaac, though her eye was stabbed right in through the pupil. *Throughout some Chapters of Dead Space 2 you can find several logs regarding Ellie's group of survivors. At each log, their number dwindles, up until only Ellie and a man named Kaleb remain, with the latter heard sacrificing himself with a Line gun mine in the last log.Ellie's Story 1, Ellie's Story 2, Ellie's Story 3, Ellie's Story 4, & Ellie's Story 5 *It should be noted that, in the end of Dead Space 2, when Isaac gets in the ship with Ellie, Ellie's health bar is empty.However this is most probably a glitch or it is just because of the fact that Ellie is wearing another suit on top of her normal RIG. **It is also possible that Ellie was simply in extremely low health, considering that fact that if Isaac is hurt at the right amount, his RIG will appear to be empty. Sources Category:Characters Category:Sprawl Residents